This invention relates to new and useful improvements in relocatable shelters, particularly tents for special events as stage covers and assembly halls which utilize a multiple arched rib support type configuration having a cover secured thereto and which can be erected and removed readily and easily, as well as expanded in a plurality of configurations suitable for outdoor special events.
Stage covers and the like are of two varieties. One typical stage cover is a pole and fabric tensile type cover consisting of posts holding pre-shaped fabric out to provide a roof and sides with clearances for performers and equipment below, and open on one side for visibility to the crowd. Fabric is held stable against weather by virtue of its pre-tensioned anticlastic shape. A second known stage cover consists of fabric attached to parallel interspaced beams. Fabric is held stable by virtue of the strength and number of beams.
The disadvantages of the pole-type cover include difficulty of installation because of the required accuracy of anchor placement as well as erection procedures. In addition, the pole type structure cannot be readily expanded or changed for alternate uses. Sight lines are less than optimal because of the requirement for poles to hold up the fabric roof. The poles also interfere with the audience's visibility.
The disadvantages of the parallel beam type cover include high cost because of the number of beams required, the expense of the beams both in capital and cost of installation, the cost of erection procedure requiring use of a crane to place the beams, and the cost of installing the individualized fabric panels.